The Knight of Arceus
by zedog480
Summary: What would happen to a young boy in a world with evil power and limitless enemy's. What is going to happen to Young Ash as he travels to avenge his family.


**Hey guys this is just a story that i had written a while ago and considered posting this story first as just a one time thing only unless this can get alot of views I might start continue writing this, its fun writing and I encourage people to try making their own story.**

 **Oh and don't worry about it if you don't understand stuff because all will be explained later on in this story it depends on whether how much you guys like the story.**

 **So Here it is**

The Knight of Arceus

 _ **All men fight with hatred but some stand with hearts off pure evil**_

 _Famous words By Angus III_

The sun's rays rained down on the luscious deep green grass, the wind blew gentle across it swaying as birds flew across the sky's calling out to each other on such a relaxing day. A smile spread across a human figure lying on his back against an old willow tree staring out in content at the valley from the top of this hill.

His eye's surveyed the scene in front of him, small villages could be seen from this distance as smoke rose from the chimneys, small figures moved around these buildings going through their daily routine. The village people were the most friendly people he knew always there to help.

Finally his eyes drifted to a large house bigger than the rest of the houses or cottages, the village town hall stood proud and tall with all its glory and mite. This building was were candidates from neighbouring villages would congregate together and debate on important matters, inside was a large oval shaped table a replica of the original table, within the centre a picture of the divine being named Arceus who was said to have made life and man this is where major politics took place.

He remembered seeing it as a child growing up it fascinated him at such design, gold and emerald green symbols were encrusted around Arceus, Arceus himself was dressed in gold and plain white cloak which looked like it radiated power, his right arm was raised and fireball made of aura swirled around his palm. A crown made from every metal made to man shone gold from kingship.(N/A anyone dress in white an gold cloak is saying they are the kings of earth that Arceus appointed to rule, but Arceus dosn't want to interfere with mans problems.)

His mind flashed to the many debate's that took place, their had been no conflict that took place inside that building all people worked happily and fairly in the countryside. But lately rumours of conflicts in further nations such as Johto and even Kalos region have been fighting a war against an tremendous army which is said to have a immensely strong leader of aura who is ruthless in battle. More rumours spread that this army had taken over all three of these region's that they were torturing and raping young women and men.

His happy thought's now had become one off concern as to if this so called army was on it's way to Kanto, he didn't want any any such creatures like these rumours told of near this place and if they did he would defend this place with the last breath with his brothers in arms.

"Daddy daddy daddy!" yelled a young child running up the hill towards him.

The child called Ash waved his hands in the air while running towards him, he was a healthy boy about 7 years at nearly "4,0" feet tall, his hair was raven black just like his fathers, he had light brown eye's exactly like his mother but had the glint of happiness to everything like his father, z shaped birth marks were on his face on both of his cheeks.

"Daddy daddy!" he continued shouting out.

"Calm down son, what is it that you have to call me for?" He said calming down Ash who can be hyperactive.

"Dad they council have made an emergency meeting and mother told me to go and get you she said it's level 5 important." Ash spluttered out as he tried to regain his composure, his father's face turned from his cheerful self from one off seriousness in matter of seconds.

"Come on now son we must get back." speaking in a serious tone picking up his son and placing him on his shoulders and began his trek back towards the village.

Ash squealed in delight he loved it when his father gave him piggy back rides he would always tell Ash many famous story's of adventure about his family history, he was always keen on learning about his history especially about his great great granddad and how he helped hold of an army death cultist who believed that all of humanity should be slained because of their sins to the great lord Arceus.

But this time no such story's had been spoken by his father. His fathers face was a mixture of concern and awareness of some threat, he remained silent through the journey witch made Ash feel nervous about his dad never has he before remained quiet when he travels with him always telling him story's and why he loves him so much.

"Father why are you so quiet today have I done something wrong?" He asked wanting to break the ice.

His father just sighed and looked longingly into the distance as their village came into view "No son this emergency meeting has never been called before this is a very important situation." answering his son question.

"But if this kind of meeting has never been called what is it then?" Ash replied still wanting to know more as they reached the edge of the village as house's and cottages appeared.

"Sorry son this is only for elders or the council to know, but I will tell you this it will effect alot of people because of it." he explained in a serious tone.

By now Ash and his father had reached the small village of Pallet town were Ash's father had met his mother after the great war, h would always ask what happened in the great war but his father would tell him that when he was old enough he would tell him.

Pallet town it's self was a sleepy town nothing major would happen but they were still loyal to the king who ran Kanto peacefully, no famine, war or crime, which rarely happened in Kanto.

The king was from royal blood which was to be said descendants of the famous Sir Aaron, the king had two son's and a daughter with his wife Catherine of Lavender city who had passed away seven years ago giving birth to their daughter Zoe Whittington, a year of mourning was to be held in remembrance of her.

After the passing of the queen on of the kings son went missing and was presumed dead after five years of being missing, the king was in saddened state after finding he had lost one of his son's and his wife. It was said the other brother was said to wanted to live a normal life and went and lived with his women of his dream's. The king was happy for his only living son finding true happiness and gave his son his blessing but his wife's name still remained a mystery.

Ash and his father stopped outside a very large gate which lead towards a large three story house, Ash's slowly moved his hands which glowed a light blue from using his aura to open the gate which was enchanted to be impossible to open without aura.

Aura, a tool that every man or women can use, aura was bestowed by Arceus to her first creation's of humans. It was said that when Arceus made humanity he was weak from creating man that he needed to rest but in doing so he was left unprotected so humanity took it upon themselves to protect their creator, after Arceus recovered his strength he gave them a portion of his power of Aura and Physic's.

As people progressed Arceus left and made a vow to stay away from mortal affairs and made it so that they could only use one power to keep the balance stable, but he did prophecies that when man was in time of need a hero of his choice capable of using both powers would wake and vanquish the evil.

Clambering of his dad's back Ash dashed inside to find his mother and tell her that father had arrived. Watching him run brought a smile to him his son and wife were the most important thing to him and could never live without them, "Maybe?" he thought, he pondered if it was time to tell Ash his true history he had been excelling at his aura ability's with him and at school.

"Maybe?" this time whispering to himself then walking after his son.

On entering a wonderful smell entered his nose he recognised it instantly, his wife was cooking her famous apple pie, which was one of the reason's he fell in love with her. Looking around he the well designed house he saw each picture of his family his wife.

His looked deeply into the picture. It was a day to remember, his wife holding Ash their new born baby as a happy smile on her face as she gentle rocked Ash in her arm's who was wrapped in a fine blue blanket. He chuckled to himself he looked at his wife who had a tired look from childbirth.

"Richard are you there?" asked a feminine voice.

Looking one final time around his house he stepped into a vast kitchen which extended into an even bigger dinning room. A female figure who stood at "5" foot "9" with a fine hourglass body, she was wearing sleeveless yellow summer dress and stood facing him with a grim expression on her beautiful face. Richards face instantly lost's its happiness and took up one of seriousness again.

"Delia what's the problem?" he asked.

Delia looked at her husband as he entered the room, she was afraid of what was going to happen after he told him the news.

"The father has made an emergency meeting with everyone in Kanto to discuss important news, I know your wondering why he Isn't here right now he said that he dosn't want to rid of your privacy." she quickly said.

Richard stared out the window, Ash was playing around in the back garden with a long stick pretending it was a sword.

Letting out a sigh Richard looked back at Delia and was going to speak but she cut him off "You should tell him, he deserves to know about him." she said to him with a sad expression looking at Ash who stopped playing and was now staring over the fence.

"I guess your right, I'll tell him after the meeting and I guess father would want to know about him as well." Richard walked towards Delia and gave her a loving hug.

"So should we get going I know because I know how my father gets impatient sometimes." Delia giggled at that, it was true his father could get impatient but he still wanted the best for his son.

"Don't I'll look after Ash you go and meet your father." She said letting go of Richard but not before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "And if you can survive this meeting I'll have something special for you" giving him a sexy wink.

Richard gave her a devilish grin as she walked into the back garden to play with Ash. Walking outside his house he looked into the sky and watched as the clouds darkened and started to block out the sun, a frown appeared upon his face. "That's not a good sign." he thought to himself as the clouds finally covered the sun blocking out all the sunlight.

Richard took up walking towards the huge four story building which was in the centre of town. A gold designed sign hung from the top of the building reading.

 **The Kanto league of Knights**

This building is one of many in the towns and city's made by the league and approved by the king of Kanto. Many great men and women came here to become great and successful hero. Some choose to sign up battle in the league tournaments for the right to be knights while some spend few years in the royal army, many have become victors in their home towns but few have ever become long lasting legends.

He smiled to himself marvelling at the site of such great history and how he has gotten to know many great fighters over the years.

Stepping inside he was baffled by the amount of people bustling around obviously busy, never in his time in Pallet town has he ever seen so much people inside due to the fact pallet being such a small town. "Then again they are probably here because of my father." thinking to himself as his eyesight drifted to two heavily armed guards blocking the entrance too the meeting room.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked a friendly feminine voice.

 **That's it so far another chapter will be put up if I can get over 250 views then i'll post chapter 2.**


End file.
